To ensure device reliability, normally burn-in tests are conducted in burn-in testing systems once the devices are manufactured. A burn-in test is to apply an elevated voltage higher than the operating voltage to the control gate of a transistor of memory for a long period of time at an elevated temperature, usually 85° C. or above, making every element of the device subject to an overload, thereby exposing defects in the device in an early stage and detecting those devices with defects.
A common burn-in testing system includes a burn-in testing apparatus and a Burn-In Board (BIB). For an improved yield, normally multiple devices under test are mounted on a large printed circuit board, i.e., the burn-in board. The devices under test on the burn-in board are connected in parallel, and their burn-in tests are performed at the same time. For more information on the burn-in testing apparatus and the structure of the burn-in board, please refer to Chinese Patent Application No. 200610163541.1 titled “Burn-in testing apparatus and burn-in testing board”.
In the testing process, first a device under test is connected with a burn-in board, and the burn-in board is put into an environmental testing oven of a burn-in testing apparatus and is connected with a drive unit therein, then a testing environment desired for the test is achieved by adjusting conditions such as temperature according to a function to be tested for the device, and functional test is performed by the drive unit on the device through the burn-in board to detect the defect.
At present, before carrying out the test, a burn-in testing apparatus manufacturer normally makes a burn-in board corresponding to a pin description of the device under test. When a new semiconductor device is to be tested, or when the pin description of the device is changed, a new burn-in board corresponding to the new pin description has to be made. Therefore, conventional burn-in testing systems have a low utilization of burn-in boards. Normally it takes weeks and thousands of dollars to make a burn-in board, and the low utilization may greatly increase production costs, prolong production cycle time, and hindering efficiency improving.
In view of the foregoing problem, a burn-in board applicable to various types of semiconductor devices is desired in burn-in technologies for semiconductor devices.